Siblings
by Krystal Citrine
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY UP!!! Twin against twin! Light side against Dark! A very seductive fiancee! A fight to the end! Who will win?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
Jaina set up in her bed breathing heavily clutching the thin sheet to her lithe body. Looking around it took her a few minutes too make sure she was still in her own quarters on her ship "Free Spirit" heading home to visit her family on Courscant.  
  
"The same dream.." she muttered quietly into the darkness of the room glance quickly at the wall crono in her cabin. She had thought this vacation home away from Rogue Squadron would do her some good. But for some reason it seemed to be stirring up old forgotten nightmares. She missed her parents and brother terribly. Her thoughts back too her dream.  
  
"For blastor bolts sake, why now?" she ask knowing there was no one around too answer her.  
  
These dreams hadn't come to her since she was a child. They had stop as soon as she begun her training as a Jedi Knight. Her life had been going relatively will lately she knew there was something coming…she should have senses it.  
  
In the dream:  
  
She can see herself standing in a large audience chamber that reminds her of the Great Hall in the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, only in this place she feels unwelcome. At one end of the room sits a woman cloaked in black sitting on a stone throne, she has never seen her before and her face is mostly hidden by the hood of her robe she wears. Below the mysterious woman and eye level to Jaina stands her brother Jacen also in black, his lightsabre clipped to his belt. She shoots her brother a confused look, but he only seems to sneer at her as if he knows something she doesn't. What bother Jaina most was the look in her brother's eye…they looked so full of hatred and contempt.  
  
"What have you done to him?" she questions the woman on the throne, glaring daggers at her while trying to keep her anger in check.  
  
The woman does not answer, instead she only rises from her throne, her long ebony robes swishing around her legs . She points a graceful slender finger at Jaina and looks down at Jacen.  
  
"Kill her, my apprentice." her voice hisses in an accent Jaina doesn't know.  
  
As if like a nerf on command, Jacen obeys walking towards his siste rwith an evil gleam in his eyes, he igniting his lightsabre. Jaina backs away from him, not wanting too fight her brother, but if she must…she reaches for her own lightsabre...it's not there…he's starts to get closer  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she screams at the woman on the dais, then she tries to reason with her brother. "Jasa…don't do this, please!" calling him be his nickname she has used since they were children but it is no use. She tries to use the Force to push him back but it's no use she can't something is stopping her.  
  
"It's me Jaina your sis. Why are you doing this??"  
  
"You want to know why, sis?" he finally speaks his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I. Hate. You. You were always mom and dad's favourite.. Jaina can't do anything wrong, she's so perfect. Well that ends now!" he growls at her through clenched teeth. He raised the saber high above his head as Jaina crosses her arms over her face pitifully trying to get out of the way or do something. The blade comes down…she screams…  
  
  
  
And the dreams ends. All that is left is fear, which leads to anger and hate and the dark side she recites in her mind. Sighing quietly to herself she thinks "Although, maybe I really should tell Uncle Luke about this when I get home. Maybe he'll know what my dream means."  
  
She throws back the covers of her bunk and gets up too dress and ready herself for the descent too Courscant and her very much needed vacation.  
  
Too be continued….maybe lol 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, the second chapter is really short. I'll make it up to everyone in the third one, I promise! Oh and by the way, all disclaimers apply!!! Please don't sure me!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She stepped down the boarding ramp of her ship, shielding the sun from her eyes with her hand as she scanned the landing platform for her family. She spotted them, all of them too be exact.  
  
Her parents Leia and Han Solo, her youngest brother Anakin, her favorite and only Uncle Luke Skywalker and his wife, her Aunt Mara Jade Skywalker. Behind them all stood the person Jaina had been most looking forward too but also worried about seeing, her twin brother Jacen. She was five minutes older then him and loved him dearly; she always felt she could talk to him about anything until just recently when things started to change between them.  
  
With the dream still fresh in her mind she approached the smiling group of people and greeted them with opened arms. After man tearful hellos, peppered with caring hugs from her parents and little brother, Jaina step towards Jacen.  
  
"Hey Jasa, it's been a long time, huh?" she smiles warmly at him trying to shield her mind from him, not wanting him to know about the dream she had been having.  
  
Jacen knew she was hiding something, he could sense it through the Force and the bound they had as twins.  
  
"Welcome home, sis!" he smiled at her and step forward too give her a hug  
  
As she hugged her brother, Jaina's eyes caught a glance from her Uncle. It was a look that seemed to ask questions through the Force. He knew something was bothering his only niece and was certain he would find out soon.  
  
"You must be tired from the trip, sweetie." Her mother came forward putting her arm around her daughter and leading her towards the house. "Your father and brother will get your bags; your room is all ready for you too rest before supper."  
  
She smiled at her mother, leaning her head on the older woman's  
  
"Hey, why do we get all the work?" complained her father jokingly  
  
Both wife and daughter smiles at the former scoundrel.  
  
"Actually I'm not that tired, mom. I kind of wanted to talk to Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara about something." She looked over at the couple. All three of them waited for Leia's response.  
  
"Alright, but make sure all three of you are back in time for dinner." she chided kindly  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Luke and Mara's apartment.  
  
"And that's what happens." Jaina finishes explaining the dream  
  
Mara looked worriedly at her niece and former Jedi pupil that she sat beside on the couch. She gently placed a hand on her Jaina's shoulder.  
  
"How long have you been having these dreams. Jaina?" her voice filled with concern.  
  
"They started when I was younger, but they weren't as clear until just recently. The last one seemed so real and frightening." she looked up at her uncle sitting across from her on the love seat. He hadn't said anything yet, he had just listened quietly and contemplated the information his niece had told him about her dream. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Have you mentioned anything about your dream to Jacen yet?"  
  
"No, I haven't. But I know he knows I'm hiding something from him."  
  
"And you say you couldn't recognize the woman's voice or accent?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I was sure I had heard it before but I can't place it." Jaina sighed tiredly as she leaned back against the couch running her hands through her long chestnut brown hair. No one spook for a bit, then finally Mara looked up at her husband  
  
"You know, I have been noticing Jacen acting differently lately. He's been avoiding you to no end, and keeps his mental barriers up all the time. Maybe there's something he's not telling us. I think you should talk to him."  
  
"I have been sensing Jacen's barriers and I was planning on talking to him later on this evening, after dinner even. Jaina, perhaps you should be there when I talk to him. He may need your support." Her uncle suggested as he stood up and walked over to perch himself on the arm of the couch beside Mara.  
  
"I'll be there. I want to know what's going on and get rid of these dreams once and for all."  
  
The three of them got ready to leave for dinner at Jaina's parent apartment. When they arrived the found that the table was set for seven rather then six like it normally would be.  
  
"Company for dinner? I thought mom wanted a family night?" Jaina asked her father as he came out of his study.  
  
"Well, Jacen's bringing his new lady friend to meet everyone at dinner. Your mother thought it would be nice if she stayed for dinner and we all got to know her better. You brother's been seeing her for a long time now but no one else has met her." He places a soft hand on his only daughter's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry tomorrow it's you and me out there working on the Falcon."  
  
"What did you break this time?" she asked jokingly  
  
"Me? Hey, I never break anything; I only try to "improve" on a good thing." Their little father, daughter bantering was cut short by the door chimes which Jacen came quickly from his room to answer. In all the holo vid conversation with her parents and family, no one had mention Jacen was involved with someone. Jaina always though Jacen would end up with Tenel Ka, their good friend and the love of his life. Apparently, she was mistaken.  
  
  
  
The way Jacen was dressed surprised Jaina as he came from his room to answer the door. He wore one of his best outfits consisting of a pair of black pants and knee high boots, a white long sleeves shirt with a collar and gold buttons and black vest with the gold embroidering on it. Suddenly Jaina felt under dressed for this dinner in her casual short sleeve t-shirt (too hide the tattoo her squadron buddies had dared her into getting from her mother), flight pants and boots.  
  
Jacen keyed open the door and it slide back to reveal a beautiful petite woman with long blonde hair flowing freely in waves over her shoulder and too her waist. Her eyes were like emeralds. She wore a very stylish dress and sandals that had to cost a fortune considering they were by some of the best designers in the galaxy. She moved with a grace beyond her years as she stepped forward into Jacen's embrace and quietly whisper something into his ear. He smiled down at almost beaming with happiness. So were here parents as she glanced over at them smiling happily at the eldest son and his new "friend".  
  
Jaina groaned quietly to herself and thought. 'This is going to a one very long dinner.'  
  
To be continued…  
  
Up next: What is Jacen's new g/f name? And a very interesting surprise! 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is another short chapter. I'll make it up I promise! By the way, thank you so much everyone for the amazing reviews you guys are all so sweet!  
  
Disclaimers apply ofcourse. And because I forgot it in my first chapter I'd like to dedicate my first fic to my hubby Dave! I love you baby!  
  
Chapter 4: Surprize!  
  
Jacen turned from embracing the woman, glancing quickly at his sister, catching an almost astonished look on her face. He smirk inwardly but kept his thoughts hidden from her and especially his mother, uncle and aunt.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you too meet Kara Corvus." He led Kara over to his mother and uncle who greeted her kindly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Kara voice was soft and elegant, very much like her looks. She shook Leia's and Luke's and was then ushered over by Jacen to meet his father, aunt and younger brother. Anakin looked as though his eyes wouldn't go back into his head from the moment he laid eyes on Kara. He almost fell over every word except hello. Finally it was Jaina's turned to be introduced.  
  
"And this is twin sister Jaina, the guest of honor tonight." Jaina shoot her brother a questionable glance at being called a "guest of honor" in her own parent's home. "Jaina has just returned home from serving a few years with the famous Rogue Squadron."  
  
"Nice too meet you, Kara." She extended her hand to the woman. Kara accepted it and shook it quickly and smiled at her as if she knew something Jaina didn't. That was when something glittering on Kara's hand caught her eye. It was a ring; she didn't really pay attention to see what finger it was on, only that is must be expensive and well crafted to give out that kind of shine.  
  
Something about the ring bothered her. It gave off a presence of it's own. She tried to sense Kara's motive quietly with the Force but got nothing, either Kara was a Jedi or something was defiantly up.  
  
Once everyone was seated in the dinning room dinner began. It was a regularly normal dinner that Jaina was used to, not too formal, casual small talk and delicious food. Once dessert was served everything seemed too be going better. Jaina's worry had eased a bit, but her mind still kept drifting back to her dream, her brother and this "new girlfriend". That was when Jacen stood up.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like to propose a toast." He raised his glass slightly and smiled at the rest of the table. "To the whole family finally getting together for a chance. To good friends and siblings." He glanced at Anakin, Jaina and then at Kara he smiled lovingly. "And too the future with them." They all took a sip of their drinks.  
  
"Oh and I have one more thing too say, sort of an announcement really."  
  
Jaina's eyes widen sudden realization hitting her like a brick wall. The ring on Kara's hand, her left hand…her ring finger!  
  
"I have asked Kara to marry me, and she's accepted. Surprize!" Jacen stated proudly beaming with happiness as the rest of his family gasped in shock. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's the next chapter. As I promised, it's a bit longer! ( I was in an interesting mood when I wrote this and I think it shows in the "conversation" between Jaina and Jacen! Hope you like it! Please R&R  
  
Chapter 5 Anger  
  
There are not many things that could surprise Han Solo. He was after all the famous general of the Rebellion, respected pilot of the Millennium Falcon and loving father. But all of that didn't prepare him for the news his son had just told them. He nearly choked to death on his drink as he heard the word "engaged".  
  
"What? Jacen are you serious???" still trying to recover by clearing his throat  
  
"Don't you two think you are rushing into things?" his mother asked concern dripping in her voice. 'Married? Her son was too young to get married!' she thought to herself.  
  
"No mother, Kara and I have made up our minds. We love each other and feel we have made the right decision and stand by it." Jacen sat himself back down in his seat meeting the glance that his uncle was giving him.  
  
Jaina looked across the table at her brother's so-called fiancée, Kara hadn't said anything about this yet, and neither defending nor protesting anything Jacen had said. She just sat there looking proudly over at him and smiling.  
  
'What a way to end dinner, Jasa.' She thought to herself hoping her brother heard her through their Force connection. Instead of her brother acknowledging her, Kara glanced over at her and glared quickly at her. Ignoring her, Jaina spoke up.  
  
"Jasa, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute, please." She asked him standing up from her seat and walking out over to the dinning room door waiting for him.  
  
A bit annoyed by the used of his "childish" nickname, Jacen reluctantly excuses himself and followed his sister in the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen he finds his sister standing with her back too him facing the window looking out into the night sky.  
  
"What's this about, Jaina? I'm sure I have lots more question to answer in there so can we make this quick?" he asks his voice a bit cold.  
  
"Jas..Jacen." she corrects herself "What are you doing? Marriage? How long have you known her?" she blurts the questions out without thinking of the reprimanding tone she is using towards him.  
  
"No offence, sis. But this is none of your business!" he bites out harshly crossing to stand closer to her. His eyes meet the shocked and hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter, Jaia?" mockingly using his childhood nickname for her "Hurt that you were not informed of every aspect of my life? Well, sorry to disappoint you, sis!" his voice nearly hisses at Jaina  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Jacen?" she tries looks into his eyes but he quickly looks away.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me. I've made a very important decision about my life and I was hoping you would at least support me!" he raises his voice slightly  
  
"Jacen, you're my brother, I love you and I always try to support your decision, if I thought what you were doing was right! But this isn't!" knowing she'll probably regret telling him this.  
  
"There's something strange about Kara. I don't know what. I sense strange feelings from her. She's hiding something and I don't think your thinking for yourself in this matter!" she whispers praying that he would believe her.  
  
"How dare you!" he whispers menacingly. "How dare you accuse my future wife of something like that! I love Kara! I worship the very ground she walks on!" he yells at her loud enough to cause the rest of the family and Kara in the dinning room to come and investigate the noise.  
  
"What in the name of Alderaan is going on in there?" Leia whispers quietly to no one really as she heads towards the kitchen  
  
"Sounds like Karrade and me the last time we tried to play holo chests." Mara jokes lightly then shuts up as she hears the rest of the fight between the twins  
  
"Worship her? Listen to yourself Jacen! You're starting to sound like…" she trails off not wanting too even finish the sentence.  
  
Jacen glare daggers at his sister "It's always got to be about you, doesn't it Jaina? No matter what! I finally have someone I love dearly in my life and you try to accuse her of something I know isn't true. And even go so far as too accuse me of..of.." he clenches his hand into a fist barely controlling his rage.  
  
"This isn't about me Jacen. Your anger is clouding your judgment. I just think you are rushing things and that may be you should take some time to meditate on a lot of things." Tears start to roll down her cheek, her brother has never spoken to her like this before and it hurts her deeply.  
  
"Listen to the ever perfect Knight, and all knowing Jaina who can do no wrong!" he insults  
  
"Jacen! That's enough!" his Aunt Mara interjects not being able to stand by and listen or watch this any longer.  
  
"Fine! I'm out of here!" shooting one last glare at his sister he then walks over and leads Kara with him towards the door without saying a word to his family.  
  
"Jacen, wait." His mother calls going after him.  
  
"Ok, I'm taking it, I'm missing something here." Han looks from his daughter to his departing son. "Someone want to fill me in here?"  
  
Jaina just stands there not saying a word, wiping the tears out of her eyes with the back of her hands trying to compose herself.  
  
"What got Jacen so upset?" her Uncle Luke asks her gently.  
  
"It's my fault. I sensed the really bad vibes from Kara and tried to tell him. When I did he totally snapped." She walks over around the counter and leans on it putting her head in her hands sighing heavily looking to her uncle for an explanation.  
  
Han also looks at his brother-in-law for his opinion on the situation. He folds his arms over his chest and leans against the door frame as he waits.  
  
Finally Luke speaks up. "Jacen knows anger is the path to the Dark Side and usually keeps his in check. I have to agree with Jaina, I did sense something strange from Kara as well. Like she was hiding or blocking me from finding out something."  
  
They all cast worried glances at each other as Leia returns to the kitchen looking sadly defeated at trying to reason with her eldest son.  
  
To be continued. What will happen next? You'll just have to find out soon ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter. I was really busy this weekend. I'll try and make sure that chapter 7 comes along very soon. Thank you for all of your great reviews. Keep them coming ;)  
  
Chapter 6 Love or Seduction?  
  
Courscant, the political planet that never sleeps, even in the very early hours of the morning little dots of light could be seen dancing through the night sky. Jacen stood there in the darkness, gazing out into it from his bedroom window, his arms folded over his chest deep in thought. He heard movement behind him and turned to see Kara get up from they're bed and covering herself with a silk robe as she made her over to him. She encircled her arms about his waist and rested her cheek against his bare shoulder blades.  
  
"Are you ever going to come too bed, my love?" she almost purred, with more then just sleep on her mind. Her hand softly traced the lines of his stomach muscles.  
  
"I'm not tired." he muttered still thinking. He knew she wasn't wearing anything under that robe but tired to push that thought to the back of his mind; he grasped her hand and then turned around to face her.  
  
"Well I really wasn't thinking of sleeping." she whispered looking into his eyes as a seductive smile crossed her lips. Then she frowned when she saw he wasn't exactly in the mood.  
  
"Still thinking about what your sister said too you?" he nodded frowning slightly, knowing she was looking into his mind. She sighed then smiled with a twinkle of evil in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, my love. Remember what I told you, this is your time. Your sister has been the favorite twin for far too long. Give me time and I will make sure she gets what she deserves." Kara brought her hand up to his cheek.  
  
"But, she's my sister, I don't want anything to happen to her…" his voice trailed off as Kara used her strong will and hidden Dark Jedi powers to push the thought of Jaina out of his mind.  
  
"What about you Jacen? Think about yourself, you are more important then her! She has always had you parent's love. She's always the hero! Your Uncle's favorite! And your little brother isn't any better. They love him more then you as well. Aren't you tried of being second best? When you decided to contemplate the Force and it's meaning, what happened? They turned their backs on you! All of them questioned you reasons for not using the Force." she brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles  
  
"I can feel the jealousy and anger consuming you heart. That's why I chose you. Don't worry, my love." She began to draw him back over to their bed. She felt a small feeling of fear escape his thoughts. It made her smiles even more.  
  
"Never fear me, Jacen. You and I are meant for each other and soon we will be more powerful then your sister and family can ever imagine. And then we'll settle the score and make sure no one is ever better then you again." She grinned wickedly as her plan was going so well. Jacen smiled back at her, she could feel the thoughts of darkness and revenge starting to creep into his mind. Kara pulled him into bed with her and pulled the covers over them both as the sun scarcely began to peek over the buildings of the city.  
  
Not too far away, someone else was still awake. Jaina lay in her bed, in her old room at her parent's house, thinking of her dream, her brother and his new fiancée Kara Corvus. She knew something was definitely not right about her and was worried that her brother really gotten into something he may not be able to get out of this time.  
  
The memories from the dream came crashing back into her mind. She feared that she would have to relive the dream again. Jaina had finally told her parents and younger brother about the dreams she's been having, after consulting with her aunt and uncle first. The three of them decided it was wise that Leia, Han and Anakin be prepared should anything happen. She could tell her mother was now extremely worried for both her eldest children. When her father tried to contact Jacen at his apartment, he got no answer. Luke informed them that he had not left the planet and advised everyone to get some sleep. They would try and talk to Jacen, alone without Kara in the morning. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, Chapter 7 got finished a little sooner then planned! ;) It just came to me in a dream! Please R&R and enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 7 Information  
  
Mara Jade set two holo data chip down on the coffee table and look at the rest of her family that was standing or sitting in her and Luke's living room with her. Confusion filled almost everyone faces, except her husband's, who had learned over the years not too question his beloved wife. He knew she would explain herself very quickly.  
  
"Kara Corvus!" Mara nodded towards the data chip on the table. "I knew I had heard that name somewhere! I did a bit of research last night and talk to a few of my sources. According to this." She pointed to one of the chips. "Kara Corvus is the well educated daughter of a wealthy senator. Wrong! It's a cover story. The real Kara Corvus died at the age of nineteen from an unknown illness years ago."  
  
"So, then who is Jacen's fiancée?" Leia asked her sister-in-law growing more worried about her son by the minute.  
  
"Well, I did some thinking…more like reminiscing last night." She picked up the second data chip and inserted it into the coffee table's computer holo vid system. An image of a lovely, yet evil and familiar looking blonde woman appeared in front of them. "Back when I was the Emperor's Hand, I remember a legend that Palpatine told me once, when I was younger, about a very beautiful and powerful Dark Jedi woman whose soul had been imprisoned in a crystal, by the good Jedi's. Her name was Corvus, which translates into Raven in our language. Corvus was one of the most evil and vengeful Dark Jedi's of her time. She killed hundreds maybe even thousands of Jedi's in her time, not caring whether they were good or evil. It they refused to join her, she would kill them. From what I hear, Dark Jedi's still worship her today like she's some sort evil of goddess."  
  
"Let me get this straight, my son is engaged to marry some Dark Jedi goddess?" Han interrupted Mara.  
  
"Not exactly." Luke added in. "I think there's more." He looked as his wife and waited for her too continue. She nodded a thank you and continued.  
  
"Yes, Han you are correct, too a certain point. I think she's using her power to control Jacen, but for what I'll get to that in a second. I know you're all wondering how Kara Corvus fits into this. Well, I did a lineage check. It seems that Kara came from, the same blood line as our evil goddess here. The crystal with Corvus's soul inside of it has been past down from daughter to daughter for generations. I think Corvus is using Kara's body to free her soul from that crystal and that's what she needs Jacen for. If her soul is set free, then no Jedi anywhere will ever be safe from her."  
  
"Jacen! I have to get him away from her!" Jaina stood up quickly from her seat heading for the door. Her uncle got up and quickly caught her wrist.  
  
"Wait, Jaina." He told her softly knowing how worried she must be about her twin brother; he'd experienced the same worry more then once for his sister.  
  
"If this woman is who your aunt thinks she is, she's very powerful and very dangerous. We have to make a plan to stop her. You can't fight her alone, none of us can." He told his niece.  
  
"Your right Uncle Luke." Jaina sighed sadly and walked back over to the couch with him.  
  
Just then the front door chimes went off. Han went to answer it as the others went back to discussing the situation at hand.  
  
"What does Corvus need to do to release her soul?" Leia asked Mara  
  
"She needs to find a Dark Jedi temple, a good Jedi who's on the brink of turning to the Dark Side and a sacrifice."  
  
"A sacrifice?" Luke whisper quietly rubbing his chin while he thought "But what or who would she sacrifice? Jacen?"  
  
"No she needs him for something else, she won't kill him." Mara answered him.  
  
Jaina's head shot up realization hitting like a speeder bike at mach eighty. Her dream! That's what her dream meant! It was a vision, a vision of what was about to happen.  
  
"It's me." Her voice barely audible bowing her head  
  
"What Jaina?" her mother looked over at her hearing her mutter something.  
  
"It's me, the sacrifice is me." Jaina answered "It's my dream. It's coming true." Fear crept into her voice, she tried to hide it but everyone heard. She looked up as her father came into the room looking very unhappy.  
  
"What is it, Han?" his wife asked him  
  
"It's Jacen, he's gone. He and Kara attacked a guard and stole a ship. They both left the planet and have cloaked the ship and its coordinates." 


End file.
